girallonfandomcom-20200214-history
Edme
Edme was once a great center of learning but now the city and the surrounding regions have fallen to the bloodthirsty madness the rest of the country has, but in addition: disease and pestilence have ravaged the land. Food became scarce and formerly upstanding members of society compromised their personal ethics in the name of not starving to death. Edme is now a cesspool of crime, disease, and violence. Numerous gangs leech off the remaining healthy citizens and their attempts at honest work but four compete as the most powerful in the city: * The Dapper Gang who run the North Quarter, a casino, and most of the merchant quarter - they dress in finery, giving them their name and command a lot of respect from the locals; * A gang with no name but is often referred to as the carnies, led by an ostensibly pleasant but murderously insane gnome named Foxy; * a Urgathoan cult that has taken over as the major religion of the town and is now known as The Church - they are pretty secretive but have held power in Edme for a very long time; * and The Warlords aka The Royalists, who follow their ever-changing king in whatever low-level organised crime rackets and violence he or she decrees, and operate out of the Palace in the South Quarter. Galtan Pox Edmen who show signs of Galtan Pox (known locally as 'the pox' and is basically syphilis), are delivered to Homes for the Dying (where they are thrown to the Pits). These Homes are run by nuns of Urgathoa under the pretence that they were to be given an honourable and respectable death that they could not otherwise get. Torvin Academy After Torvin Academy (formerly a university, now a prison) was broken into by Geronimus Kyle and his associates, nothing was done. However, when Razor Jenni was being misused, the Gardeners swept in and conducted a rapid series of trials resulting in the beheading of Kyle and two others. No attempt was made to re-imprison any former prisoners. They now hold the Academy but try to remain uninvolved in Edme's affairs out of a need to be impartial. Quarters Merchant Quarter The Church, Dappers, and the Warlords have a presence here, but the Dappers hold control over the market's activities (for now, at least). Centre: Market Circle * 2-9: Home for the Dying (and Sewer Entrance) * 2-10: Open-Throat's Forge (Blacksmith) * 2-11: Reminus' Remedies (Alchemist) * 2-12: Stables (Cult of Urgathoa) Temple Quarter (The Church) Shrines to the major Galtan gods: Cayden Cailean, Erastil, Iomedae, Shelyn. * 3-9: Home for the Dying (and Sewer Entrance) * 3-10: Chapels of the Elf Gods (Calistria's chapel which has small shrines for the other elven gods) * 3-11: Burning effigies ** The effigies are false offerings to gods that the Church is trying to draw followers from. Meaningless acts meant to placate current worshippers while also insulting the gods they are offered to. ** It should be possible to animate them. * 3-12: Converted Garrison (Cult of Norgorber) South Quarter (Warlord Kingdom) The Palace requires walking a plank, then swinging on a rope to the central pagoda. If the guests are not welcome, the rope is long and the would-be intruders are impaled on spikes on the walls below. * 4-9: Home for the Dying (and Sewer Entrance) * 4-10: Artillery House (pub/factory/Charlie's office) ** William: The warlords refer to the late-middle-aged gunsmith as "WW", "Billy Wally", "Old Walt", "Old Bill", or simply "the gunsmith". Actually Charles Adolph, prefers Charlie. * 4-11: Stables/Butcher * 4-12: Surgical Wards (Cult of Urgathoa) Circus Quarter (Foxy) The Circus runs weekly, to an always-large audience. It is one of the few free forms of entertainment in town. There are elephants, clowns, acrobats, and magic tricks. A number of cages with deformed humanoids and exotic races are available for viewing at any time, for a small fee. So too are various carnival activities including dunking someone into liquid, candy-apples, fairy-floss, tests of strength, bow proficiency, doped-up animal rides, future-predicting gypsy witches, and many more. Everything seems seedy as hell and is almost always dodgy. Foxy uses these activities to collect dim-witted folk to work in the sweatshops and as carnies (her lackeys). * 5-9: Home for the Dying (and Sewer Entrance) * 5-10: Carnie Dens * 5-11: Sweatshops -- Workshops * 5-12: Hangman's Lodge -- Warehouse * Centre: The Fairgrounds West Quarter Foxy's carnies, Dappers, and the Warlords vie for control of this quarter but are unable to maintain it for long. * 6-9: Home for the Dying (and Sewer Entrance) * 6-10: Rose Manor ** 'Eddie' Grug Rose: https://i.pinimg.com/originals/12/0d/16/120d1625e94b795804a57d2a163af545.jpg ** William: Can find receipts/correspondance bearing the logo of Beachamp Enterprises (for cow's blood) * 6-11: Bell Manor (Cult of Urgathoa) * 6-12: Wolf Manor * Secret Hideout: Broke revolutionaries North Quarter (Dapper Gang) * Centre: Casino * 7-9: Home for the Dying (and Sewer Entrance) * 7-10: Distillery (Cult of Urgathoa) * 7-11: Hemingway's (Tailor) * 7-12: Stables Tunnels and sewers Denizens include: * Cerebral stalker (makes zombies) * Fear guard (makes more fear guards) * Juggernaut